Soak It In Blood
by xWrittenInBlood
Summary: Because she took his heart with her when she left. NaruSaku, NaruHina, SasuSaku.


**Title: **Soak It In Blood

**Author:** xWrittenInBlood

**Pairing:** NaruSaku, NaruHina, SasuSaku.

**Summary:** Because she took his heart with her when she left. NaruSaku, NaruHina, SasuSaku.

**Full Summary:** Hinata still loves Naruto, but she knows he will never love her back. His true smiles were for Sakura, not her. And his heart? Sakura took that with her when she left..

.

.

.

**S**_o_a_**k** I**t** I_**n** B**l**_o_**o**_d_.

.

.

.

_Madara stood over Sasuke's body, a smirk on his face. "If you had just learnt how to sever your bonds with these people, you might have been a great help." He kicked Sasuke's body, earning an outraged scream from Naruto._

_"You monster!" He screamed, his eyes bleeding red, fangs poking out from his gums. The Kyuubi was taking over and Madara knew it. Wanted it. "Everyone thought that I was the monster. But that's not true! You are!"_

_Madara only laughed as his reply, though it became somewhat psychotic. "Please, continue. I find you rather... amusing."_

_Naruto growled, "You know what, you two-faced freak? Actions speak louder than words!" And he charged. The most fatal mistake ever made._

.

.

.

**S**_o_a_**k** I**t** I_**n** B**l**_o_**o**_d_.

.

.

.

Hinata stirred the ramen nervously in her bowl. It had come out of the pot a half hour ago. She hadn't taken a bite. A bowl sat opposite her. Untouched.

Naruto's bowl of ramen. He would have eaten it by now, if he were here.

But he hadn't come home yet.

She knew he had come back from his secret ANBU mission, Tsunade had informed the Hyuuga that Naruto had reported to her with a mission report in hand.

But Hinata knew where he was. He was always there.

The door opening drew her attention from the bowl toward her love.

"Good evening, Naruto-kun." She smiled warmly, a blush covering her cheeks.

Naruto faked a small smile, walking over to her and kissing her cheek. "Good evening Hinata."

She smiled, because she loved him. Any acknowledgement from him was worth more than a thousand praises from her father.

"I made you some ramen, Naruto-kun." She told him. He looked at the bowl on the table, blue eyes swimming with emotions.

"Thank you, Hinata. But I already ate." He lied, before pacing the floor. His mind forming more lies so he could get out of the house. It was like the ramen was suffocating him. He hadn't eaten ramen since...

The pain struck in his heart, wracking throughout his body. He shuddered, used to the motions, but it didn't make it any less uncomfortable. The guilt tore at him, he could feel his flesh tearing apart, the memories forcing themselves out.

He ran out the door before another lie could be formed.

.

.

.

She'd never followed him before. But here Hinata was, following Naruto. Hiding behind a tree, trying to conceal her chakra.

"I'm sorry, Sakura." No answer was given, so he continued. "If I had been smarter, maybe I would have made the right decision." The wind picked up, Hinata clung to the tree with a soft gasp.

Naruto sighed, falling on his knees. "I just wish I was faster. I would give anything, anything, to go back to that day and fix it. I would have stopped Madara-" He was choking back tears now, Hinata's own pearl eyes watering.

Naruto sniffed, inhaling a deep breath before starting again. "If I had stopped Madara, everything would have been better. Sasuke-teme would still be alive..." He pounded his fists against the ground until they bleed.

His tears dripped down, mixing with the blood.

"Remember when we were genin? And Kakashi-sensei would always be late.. and we would yell at him - together. And teme would just do his 'Hn' thing, but we all knew he was laughing on the inside." He smiled a true smile.

It broke Hinata's heart, because now she realized.

His true smiles were reserved for Sakura, never Hinata. And his heart? Sakura took that with him when she left.

"I love you, Sakura-chan." He pressed his lips to her name on the cold memorial stone.

The very stone that held the names of Kakashi's former team mates. Kakashi and Sasuke's name just above Sakura's. Sai's too.

.

.

.

**S**_o_a_**k** I**t** I_**n** B**l**_o_**o**_d_.

.

.

.

_...Madara got closer, drawing his katana with a sadistic smile._

_Naruto kept charging._

_"Naruto!" Sakura screamed, it was only a second. He looked away for one second._

_Madara glared at the obvious miss, he never missed. This girl had made him miss._

_"You really would have had potential, Little Girl."_

_She smirked at him, "Don't worry, you won't miss me. 'Cause I'm taking you with me!" Yanking herself from the sword, she gripped onto Madara's hand forming the seal._

_"Sakura-chan!" Naruto screamed, she was going to use Anko's technique. Jumping to his feet, he had to take action quickly. If he killed Madara before Sakura could perform the justsu, maybe -_

_"Twin Snakes, Mutual Death Jutsu!" Two snakes slithered from Sakura's black sleeves, biting both Madara and Sakura's wrists, injecting the deadly venom._

_Madara stumbled back, shocked. "You little..." He gasped for breath, falling on the ground. "Ah, yes. Why didn't I see? Anko's little prodigy..." He laughed bitterly. "Tsunade not good enough for you?"_

_Sakura fell back, Naruto catching her before she hit the ground. "Shut up," She hissed lazily._

_"Sakura-chan..." Naruto whispered, Sakura looked up at his worried face._

_"You shut up too, Naruto-baka." She smiled. Naruto's tears fell on her face, and he wrapped his arms tightly around her._

_"Why'd you do it?" He asked quietly. He was all alone now. Sasuke's body lay not too far away, Sai's body had been mutilated and discarded in various places, Kakashi's body lay near a tree._

_"Because I love my team, silly." Her eyes were closed and a small smile painted across her lips._

_"But what do I do without you?" He wanted to scream._

_"You live, Naruto-kun," His heart froze. -Kun was always reserved for Sasuke, never him. It made his tears roll faster. Her voice faded, and he waited for her to say more._

_But she didn't._

_She lay still._

_With no pulse._

_Naruto didn't think he had one either._

_Because she took his heart with her when she left._

.

.

.

**Ooh, so i wanted to try a different style.**

**I usually love NaruHina, but Sakura's my favourite character.**

**Review, Onegai!**

**Arigatou (:**


End file.
